User talk:Plant lover
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- HellPikachu (Talk) 09:20, February 25, 2011 |} |} Categories Plant lover, you seem to be a good contributor, but please stop adding random categories to pages just to earn badges. The Jalapeno, the Cob cannon, the Ducky Tube Zombie and the other pages you edited are NOT mini-games. The Gargantuar is not a Puzzle mode. Yes, they appear or are used on those game modes but they are certainly not mini-games or puzzles. Please understand. If you are still confused about categories, go to the recent wiki activity page and there is a note below the top edited pages. :D +Hardinero+ 05:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Categorie killer You maybe a newbie but only put plants in the area you found them, not in other areas and survival mode. BBE 08:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Categ links If you want to add a category link, type Category:Blah so that it won't be added to the category you typed.--[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 07:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) how do you do that ? i see your the images that you put 1 is the cob cannon cob : http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/3/3a/CobCannon_cob.png, the other are the shields or armors, and i want to know how do you get this images ? Imitater zombie 22:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Links You don't need to link '''everything' that has a page about it. The link might already be added multiple times. Take this line of Digger Zombie: This plant is needed on the earliest levels that you know will have the Digger Zombie. Do not plant the Split Pea in any row left of the third row, so as to give your Split Pea time to kill the Digger Zombie. Otherwise, the Split Pea will be eaten before it can kill the Digger Zombie. Alternatively, you could simply put Pumpkins around the leftmost plant. '' The Digger Zombie link is used three times, when it should preferably be only at the start of a heading. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 03:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I Will Not be Rude Anymore Alright, here my block list. #The block was made by Plant lover. *Reason given: Being rude *Start of block: 03:10, June 11, 2011 *Expiry of block: 03:10, June 13, 2011 *Intended blockee: 99.50.131.115 *Block ID: #460 *Current IP address: 99.50.131.115 Please, I will not be rude anymore! OK? Just because of spammers in PvZCC wiki, I won't mess with anyone, OK? And hint that DESTROYER! and Biospark22 in PvZCC wiki are rude too. A Wikia contibutor in PvZCC which is named 174.252.220.159 has bad capitalization skills. Think before you type in rude stuff right? This tell you guys I edited this. Heehee I'm sorry I haven't been active lately. I was in date with school. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 09:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are now in the 4th place in the leaderboard! Hope you can Beat Swampert Rox! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 02:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow ! You want beat Hardinero and Randomguy3000? Good luck if yes. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 07:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,I'm trying to get caffinated from it. Sorry I'm very sorry for the trouble PVZMaster 11:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Chilli Free and Lucky Spin I don't think they're really real, but I don't have my iTouch/iPhone, so me no not not sure. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 07:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but do you have iTOuch/iPhone v.? See Also Don't add "Achievements", since it's an achievement itself. 07:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC)[[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] :Look, you don't need to link everything to its main source, like Spikeweed linked to Plants, Beyond the Grave linked to Achievements, Football Zombie linked to Zombie, Wall-nut Bowling linked to Mini-games, etc. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 08:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No offense, but it seems like you DO want to top the leaderboard, even though a message on your talk seems to be showing humility. 08:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::But nevertheless, thank you for your good-faith edits. ?? What are you doing? You're undoing your own edits! (looks at you suspiciously) [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 03:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Need Admins Did you notice this wiki need an admin? Since Randomguy3000 Retired in PvZcc and in this wiki. Do you want to be an admin in this wiki? If yes I will contact a Staff to make you an Admin and Bureaucrat. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have not retired from the wiki. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 09:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Please use the Preview button, or press alt-p. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 09:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Lost Password. My brother, Buddy2 lost his acount Password, What should I do for him? Shall I : Make a new acount for him and delete his old userpage and talk page in PvZcc. Well I never lost my password so I didn't know what should I do. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 06:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Well you say you will be inactive since school start... Why you still active? From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 07:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) wow you have alot of badges Inactive? Yes. I see you are ranked 2. Good job. Well, I don't ... I... don't have much time. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 11:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hiNightmare moon 02:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC)